


The Desk Job

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link return to the studio one night in order to fulfill one of Link’s secret desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk Job

Rhett smiled as the server set his meal down in front of him. He removed his utensils from the napkin they were wrapped in and began to dig in, eating with more vigor than usual.

 

“Wow, someone’s hungry.” Link said before he began eating.

 

 “Big man, big appetite.” Rhett said with his mouth full.

 

Link smiled and rolled his eyes. “It’s nice to finally have a date night. It’s been a while.”

 

“I know.” Rhett said as he continued eating. “We’ve barely had time to ourselves lately. Our free time keeps getting eaten up by other stuff.”

 

Link frowned a little and nodded. “I feel like I don’t get to spend a lot of time with you even though we live in the same house.”

 

 “Well, let’s try to make tonight worth our while. We deserve it, we’ve been working really hard and things are going well.”

 

Link perked up a little. “Yeah. This night is exactly what we need right now.”

 

After leaving the restaurant, Rhett and Link sat in the car and listened to the engine idle. Link was reluctant to put the car into drive. He looked over at Rhett.

 

“You don’t want to go home yet, do you?”

 

Rhett shook his head. “No. What else do you want to do?” Rhett pointed at the car clock. “It’s Friday night and it’s still early.”

 

“Well…” Link looked down and chuckled. “Nah, never mind.”

 

“What? Tell me.”

 

Link looked at Rhett and smiled. “Remember that fantasy I told you about the other day?”

 

Rhett raised his eyebrows. “The one about me blowing you under the desk?”

 

“Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could go do that. The studio’s not that far from here and everyone’s gone for the weekend.”

 

Rhett nodded. “Let’s do it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Link was surprised by Rhett’s quick response.

 

“Totally.”

 

Link licked his lips; Rhett’s eagerness was a huge turn on. “Okay then, let’s do it.” Link put the car in drive and headed towards the studio. During the drive there were a few moments where Rhett had to remind Link to stay within the speed limit. “Don’t let your dick do the driving, Link.” He said playfully.

 

When they got to the studio, Link told Rhett to hang back for a few minutes. “Let the anticipation build a little.” He said.  “It’s more fun that way.” Rhett remained near the door while Link headed towards the set. He sat in his normal seat and waited. About five minutes later, Rhett walked in.

 

 “Hey sweet thing.” Link said, giving Rhett a seductive once over. “Why don’t you get under this desk and show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do.” Link slid his chair back a little and spread his legs. Rhett flashed him a quick smile before getting on his knees and crawling under the desk.

 

“It’s a little cramped under here Link.” Rhett said as he searched for a comfortable position.

 

“I know, just take your time and don’t hurt yourself.” Link said as he undid his jeans and slid them down along with his briefs. “I’m ready when you are.”

 

Once Rhett got himself situated underneath the desk, he grasped Link’s dick with one hand and began to run his tongue in circles around the tip, taking extra time to caress the opening. Link leaned his head back and let out a little moan. He looked up at the familiar ceiling and smiled. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he and Rhett would actually get to do this.

 

Rhett began to stroke Link slowly. “Faster.” Link grunted. Rhett increased the speed of his strokes, but only by a little. Link looked down at Rhett and giggled. “You’re a fucking tease.”

 

Rhett looked up and gave Link a mischievous smirk. “I just want to make it last as long as possible. How often does an opportunity like this come up?”

 

Link nodded in agreement and closed his eyes as Rhett continued his series of strokes and squeezes. He used his tongue to trace patterns on the shaft of Link’s dick until he felt a tug on his head. Link grabbed Rhett’s hair and lifted his head.

 

“Are you gonna put it in your mouth or what?” Link said impatiently. “Don’t you want this dick?”

 

Rhett kissed the tip of Link’s cock. “Always.” He gently guided part of Link’s dick into his mouth and slid it back out. After doing that multiple times, Rhett then ran his tongue in circles around the shaft and softly pulled on Link’s balls. Link growled, thrusting his hips a little until he felt himself hit the back of Rhett’s throat. He slammed one of his fists on the desk as Rhett proceeded to nibble on the base of Link’s dick and slowly scrape his teeth down the shaft.

 

“Rhett…” Link whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m gonna come on your face. I wanna see that beard glisten.”

 

“Okay.” Rhett said softly. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

 

 Link whined as Rhett kissed his way down his dick and lapped up his precum. He took Link into his mouth one more time and urgently sucked away before Link used his foot to tap him on the leg twice; that was their nonverbal signal for when one of them wanted to come.

 

Rhett moved his head back as far as he could and closed his eyes as Link came in his beard. Link shook a little as he came and let out a hiss that turned into incoherent mumbling. Rhett crawled out from under the desk and knelt beside Link.

 

“Still hungry?” Link asked with a smile. Rhett licked the come from his face. “Not anymore.” The two men laughed as Link pulled his pants back up and helped Rhett up off the floor. Rhett quickly ducked into the bathroom to wash his face and kissed Link when he returned.

 

Link pulled Rhett close to him. “Thanks for tonight, babe. Did you have fun?”

 

Rhett nodded. “I did. Let’s do this again sometime.” Rhett and Link slid their arms around each other as they left the set and headed home for the night.


End file.
